


First Snowfall in Years

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday Season, I guess you could call this an endgame fix it, It's a little bit smutty but tasteful, Janeway missed the snow, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Gretchen invites Kathryn and Chakotay home to Indiana for the first holidays since their return. Kathryn is content to be back home, as she missed the winter for sentimental purposes for all those years aboard Voyager.Fictober day #26: "You keep me warm."





	First Snowfall in Years

Winter was one thing Kathryn missed in the seven years she spent aboard _Voyager_. There were times when she ran programs of Indiana in the winter on the Holodeck, but it was never quite the same. The quiet snowfall was never truly quiet, and the wind never really bit like it did back on Earth. The feeling of time being suspended that occurs during a snowfall never came through on the Holodeck, and it oftentimes left Kathryn missing home more than she did when she started the program. 

Now that she was back on Earth, though, she was free to experience that feeling when winter rolled around. Kathryn’s mother had insisted that she come home to Indiana for Christmas, and that she could bring anyone she wanted with her. It was her mother’s roundabout way of saying that Chakotay was expected to come along with. 

Gretchen had fussed over the both of them the day they arrived. She pulled Kathryn into a tight hug, still processing that her daughter was finally home. She took their coats and ushered them into the living room and gave Kathryn a cup of coffee and Chakotay a cup of tea. 

“So.” Gretchen sat down in front of her two guests. “Tell me about how things have been going since I last saw you.” 

Kathryn looked at Chakotay, and he made a face that told her she should probably do most of the talking. She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to her mother. “Well, since the celebration dinner, things have been mellowing out. Chakotay is teaching at the Academy and I’m still getting used to being an Admiral.”

“What are you teaching?” Gretchen asked. 

“Anthropology.” Chakotay answered. “I have a couple basic classes, but I’m also teaching a course on the cultures of the Delta Quadrant.”

“That sounds fascinating.” 

“The students seem to think so. I’m also having a wonderful time teaching the class.” He took a sip of his tea. 

“Kathryn I hope they’re not boring you too much with meetings and proposals. I remember your father always hated that.”

Kathryn laughed. “Not much has changed since dad’s days.” She took a sip of her coffee. “I have quite a few regular meetings that I have to go to, and they’ve put me on a lot of negotiation related projects. I can only imagine why.” She added sarcastically. 

They continued to chat for a while before Gretchen went to prepare Christmas Eve dinner. In that time, Kathryn’s sister Phoebe and her husband and their kids showed up. Soon, they were all seated around the table, eating turkey (a bowl of mushroom soup was prepared for Chakotay), vegetables and pie. Conversation flowed freely and everyone was having a wonderful time. 

After they had all filtered back into the living room, Kathryn sat close to Chakotay, her head resting on his shoulder and his hand rested gently on her thigh. She sat contentedly for a while, listening to the conversation around her and looking out the window. Snow was falling gently, big flakes twirling through the sky and coming to rest on the ground. Kathryn felt a warm feeling spreading throughout her body. It was one of peace and contentment at being at home with the people she loved most in the world while watching the snow fall. She allowed the feeling to envelop her completely, basking in its warmth. 

Eventually Phoebe and her family left, seeing as it was past their young children’s bedtimes. Kathryn was thankful for the excuse to get up, as she was getting sleepy herself. She bid goodnight to her family and pulled Chakotay along with her up to her bedroom. 

“I’ve never brought anyone up to my bedroom, did you know that?” Kathryn asked him after they were out of earshot of her mother. “It’s strange that I’m doing this in my forties instead of when I was still a young cadet.”

Chakotay laughed. “There’s a first time for everything.”

They entered her room and Kathryn pulled him in for a kiss as soon as the door was shut and locked. “Thank you for coming home with me.” 

He rested his forehead against hers. “You know I’d go anywhere you asked me to.”

She brushed her lips against his again, gently pulling him backwards towards her bed. They laid down on the bed, Chakotay’s body covering hers, their lips moving slowly together. 

Kathryn decided in that moment that there was nowhere else she’d rather be in that moment than there in her bed with Chakotay, in the midst of the most beautiful snowfalls she’d seen in years. Their bodies moved together slowly, leisurely moving towards a shared climax. Kathryn’s body arched into Chakotay’s as she eventually came undone, trying to stay quiet as her body tensed and released with pleasure.

They fell asleep soon after, both sated and tired from a long, but wonderful day.

———

Kathryn awoke in the middle of the night, like she used to aboard _Voyager_. She was still used to not sleeping much, so this was nothing new. The snow was still falling outside her window, and Kathryn moved gently to go stand by it to watch. Chakotay stirred and awoke at her movements, and he pulled her back into his embrace.

“Don’t go, you keep me warm.” He mumbled. “It’s so cold in here.”

She chuckled and decided to nestle back into his arms. “I guess it is kind of chilly, isn’t it?”

He nodded against her back. “You okay? Couldn’t sleep?”

She sighed. “No, I don’t normally sleep the whole night. I usually stay in bed with you when I wake up, though. I haven’t slept a full night in almost eight years.” 

“You can always wake me up if you need to, you know that right?” Chakotay pulled her closer. 

“I always feel bad about waking you up.” 

“Don’t, I can always meditate later if I need extra rest.” He kissed her shoulder. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Tell me the Angry Warrior story.” She whispered, lacing their fingers together. “I want to hear it again, after all these years. This time in a different context.”

Chakotay chuckled lightly. “There’s an ancient legend among my people that tells of an angry warrior who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe…”

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up looking up the transcripts for Resolutions to write the end of this and then got sucked into the void and ended up reading part of the Endgame transcripts and made myself unbearably sad on accident so RIP to me lol
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this one!!


End file.
